<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want You (Tangerine) by saltypeachylil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169801">I Want You (Tangerine)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil'>saltypeachylil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiHina Having Fun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Not Beta Read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:46:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypeachylil/pseuds/saltypeachylil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aw, sad you won’t get to see me until Monday, chibi-chan?” His heart clenches once again when he hears Hinata’s bright laugh. </p><p>“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. There’s a few of us that play some casual sand volleyball and we’re down a setter"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OiHina Having Fun [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2235354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want You (Tangerine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaSpaz/gifts">NinjaSpaz</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last thirty minutes of Oikawa’s shift in the office flow like concrete. He rubs circles into his eyes with the palms of his hands trying to ward off the tiredness from staring at screens and endless documents all day but the only thing he thinks that would help is the clock ticking faster. It’s Thursday evening but he has Fridays off and he’s looking forward to getting away from his lifeless office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He messes around refreshing some emails, rewriting his task list for the next day sorting his printouts into shredding and recycling and finally bites the bullet and decides to pack up 7 minutes before he’s technically supposed to clock out. By the time he finishes gathering his things it’ll be slightly closer to the proper time anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he heads out to go home, he makes sure to stop at the reception desk to say goodnight to the receptionist. He scrunches his nose up at the memory of meeting Iwaizumi in the lobby for dinner a few weeks after the new receptionist started and being teased for having a crush but he can’t help it that the simple greetings are a highlight of his day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa can already feel the tension of the day start to leave his shoulders and face as he catches sight of the orange fluff of hair in the building lobby. Maybe his feet start to pick up the pace to come to the counter a little faster, or maybe not, Oikawa decides it’s best not to think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Oikawa-san! I guess it’s that time already!” Hinata chirps and Oikawa wants to fight the adoration that pinches his chest and flushes his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying to be nonchalant, he leans over the counter, "Aw, sad you won’t get to see me until Monday, chibi-chan?” His heart clenches once again when he hears Hinata’s bright laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this weekend. There’s a few of us that play some casual sand volleyball and we’re down a setter since Suga and Daichi are down in Tokyo for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Refreshing-kun and your captain from high school? Is it only Karasuno members then?” Oikawa isn’t opposed to hanging out with Hinata outside of work, actually he would prefer to get to know him better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He is, however, hesitant to surround himself with only his former high school rivals. Seijoh’s loss against Karasuno his final year isn’t as sore of a subject as it used to be years ago, when Oikawa sent his final toss in an official match, but the sentimental part of him wants to pout at being invited to their weekend reunions. Suddenly it’s not hard to imagine Iwaizumi hitting him in the back of the head for such a childish thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s mostly people in the area that we played against in high school. Still, I would love to have you there” is Hinata’s response. “You’re the grand king after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Hinata looks a little embarrassed to confess how he still admires Oikawa’s skills from so many years ago. The use of the present tense doesn’t slip past Oikawa and he thinks it’s endearing that Hinata still thinks so highly of him. It might be a bad idea to join in but honestly, it’s probably not once he thinks about it. His only plans for the weekend were to do some laundry and start Twin Peaks since he found a Japanese sub for the show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, Chibi-chan,” he says, taking a pen and sticky note from Hinata’s little station set up, “here’s my number. You can send me the details and maybe I’ll decide to show up. I have to catch a train home now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa feels warm all the way back to his apartment, the memory of Hinata’s excited smile staying fresh in his mind even as he closes his eyes to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa’s Fridays are his time to sit around his apartment and relax. He sleeps in, makes himself a simple breakfast and then watches television while running loads of laundry and casually scrolling through social media. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s skimming an article about potential extraterrestrial radio signals when a notification drops down from the top of his screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Maybe: HS</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>we’ll be playing at the park xxx at 1400 there’s some sand volleyball courts. Hope you’re up for the challenge -HS</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Hinata Shoyou </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring it on</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun isn’t unbearable that Saturday but Oikawa still wears sunblock nevertheless. Hinata had warned him with his invite that they would be playing on sand but not how drastic the difference would be compared to the wooden court floors he’s used to from his high school days. It’s Oikawa and Hinata against Nishinoya and Yaku right now. Playing against the libero duo while adjusting to the unfamiliar terrain is exhausting - combined with Hinata’s endless energy, he’s not sure how Hinata manages to sit still at a desk job all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky is blue, the air is warm and the sand grits between his toes but he is determined to keep up with the others’ energy. Nishinoya receives the ball it heads straight to Oikawa and while the only other person on his side is Hinata Oikawa can’t help the shout that leaves him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoyou!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like the times they played against each other in high school, Shoyou is there gracefully hanging in the air and then- </span>
  <em>
    <span>smack-</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ball hits the ground flinging particles of sand on the other side of the net. Hinata jumps again in celebration but Oikawa has to lean over, hands on his knees both laughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time. There’s the temptation to lie in the sand, to bask in the feeling of having fun that had escaped him a long time ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hinata comes over and reaches his hand out. “Cmon, we’re not done yet,” and that sunshine smile will in fact be the death of him. Oikawa pulls himself up and tries to shake off the way Hinata’s hands felt in his for that brief moment, resetting to get ready for the next volley. Though they’ve been playing for hours, Oikawa still hasn’t perfected his jump serve on this surface but the power in his serve is still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yaku’s receive sends it back over the net. Hinata bumps it up a simple set back to Hinata for another spike gets received by Noya. The games between the four of them have had the longest volleys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun is starting to set when the rowdy group decides to call it a night. Oikawa collapses into the sand with a huff of laughter. Rolling from his elbows to his back his eyes meet Hinata’s, who has now positioned himself so that he is peering over Oikawa. The smile on his face makes Oikawa want to reach out and grab him; wants to pull him down so they’re at the same level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot that volleyball can be fun. That life can be fun. Thank you, Shou-chan.” He puffs out still caught between laughter and exhaustion. Somehow Hinata beams even brighter at the sentiment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san, would you like to go on a date?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came out of nowhere while I was driving one day and it hasn't been able to leave my head. </p><p>Everyone say thank you to Sara for inspiring the OiHina brainrot. </p><p>Say hi on <a href="https://twitter.com/saltypeachylil">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>